Angry Asian Restaurant Prank Call
Angry Asian Restaurant Prank Call is an Ownage Pranks video uploaded on June 21, 2008. An animated version was published on July 22, 2012, and was Ownage's first animated video. Sypnosis Ownage Pranks calls an Asian restaurant as Buk Lau. He talks to the owner in fake Chinese, which the owner does not understand, and Buk Lau tells him he is speaking Vietnamese. Buk Lau tries to make an order, but the owner says it's too late, and hangs up. Buk calls back, and the two get into a fight before the owner hangs up. Buk calls back again, and the owner says he will call the police if Buk doesn't stop. Buk plays fake rifle sounds to intimidate the owner, and get into a heated fight again. The owner says "Diu lei lou mo ah!" (Fuck your mother in Cantonese) then hangs up. The video ends there Transcript Note: This transcript is taken from the original, non-animated video, which is significantly easier to read. Any grammar/spelling errors are intentional. WARNING: The following prank call is real and unscripted. The conversation contains strong language, everything said is for comedic purposes only and not meant to offend anyone. Viewer discretion is advised. Call 1 Owner: Can I help you? Buk Lau: Du hello, I need to speak to somboade (somebody) who can speak a Chinese? Owner: I am. Buk: Du hello, how you doing, son ming yoh? Owner: Ya. Buk: Oh seh ho. Owner: Yuto so mah ah. Buk: Do mas. Som de om de um dum? Owner: Huh? Buk: And I do not know why. Owner: I don't undersan what you tell me. Buk: Now look here. I speak a Vietnamese. Owner: Oooo, wewewew, what you need? Buk: The shit. I need to make order today. Owner: Oh no, no. It's too late. Bai. Buk: Du no! Hello? Look here big boi! I need to make big order for five- Owner: No, no! Buk: Five hundred dollar! Five hundred dollar! I give you fi- Owner: I don't care! Buk: You fuck you, bitch. (hangs up) Russel: You know he cares, too, you know that's why it's fucking hilarious. He's like- Buk: Shit! That's a lot of money, I don't want to lose it! Shit! I lose de money! Call 2 Owner: Ring help you? Buk: Like a somboade, why you hang up on me today? Owner: No, we don't have order for you, okay? Buk: I fuck you in the butt, I fuck you today! Fuck you, big boi! Owner: I fuck your mother. Buk: I know, I fuck your mother! You lie to me! Owner: Fuck your whole family, okay? Buk: No, you whole ancestor, I fuck yo grandmoder! Owner: And oull led ou ted your everybody in your house, okay? Buk: No, I yo, your whole generation you fuck fuck guy! I hate you! >:( Owner: Fuck all da Vietnamese, sokay? Buk: No, what- what the hell- what you say to me? I- I kill you. Owner: I don't care. Buk: I kill you, I kill you right now! Owner: Kill me! I'm right here, kill me, okay? Buk: Okay, I come with chop- two chopstick I shove up your ass! Owner: Oh... 2 shopstik? Come ova here, talk to me in the face! Muthafuka.... Buk: Like a sombode, you fuck you bic, you very cheap. (hangs up) Call 3 Owner: hello??? Buk: LIKE A SUM BOOO DEE FUK U BIC!!,Y U HANG UP ON ME Owner: Dont Kall No Mor, We Gonna Kall Da Po-Lees Okay??? Buk: Nooo U Fahk Fahk U l- Owner: FUK YO MUDDA FUK YO WHOLE FAMILY OKAY??! Buk: No-... no u lye to me No U fuk yo holmadaah. (hangs up) Call 4 Ownage: Oh my gawd.. (calls again) Owner: hello?? Buk: U WANH TO HEER Di! (GunShots) Bang!!, Bang!!, Bang!! Owner: DONT KALL NO MOR! YO MUDDAH OKAY!! FUK YO MUDDAH! U HEER ME! YO MUDDAH Buk: U FUK... NO U- F- U-. NO U GRANMUDDUH VERY OLD LYKE RAYSIN Owner: U MUTHA!.. FUK ALL DA VEENAMEEZ!!. VEENAMEEZ A PIECE OF SHIT! OKAY??? VEENAMEEZ!! FUK U!! Buk: NO LOOK HEER U CHI-LEEZ PEEPUL DEY LYKE.. Owner: DONT KALL NO MOR! IM GONNA KALL PO-LEES RYE NAO OKAY! Buk: NO U- F- NO U FUK U (Gunshots) *BANG!* *BANG!* Owner: FUK YO MUDDAH! Buk: FUK U GUY KUM I KUM- (Hangs up) Ownage: *laughing* '(Calls again) '''Call 4 ' Owner: Hello? Buk: LIKE A SOMEBOADE FUCK YOU BIC! I hate you! Owner: Come fight wid me, I wait for you. You know where I am, come here. Buk: I kick y- Owner: FUCK YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! Buk: I fuck your Vietnam- I fuck your Chinee- Owner: YOUR MOTHER! YOUR MOTHER! FUCK YOUR MOTHER! OK, YOUR MODTHERS MOTHER! Buk: Yo- yo- Owner: FUCK ALL YOUR AND SISTER!! Buk: YOUR GRANDMOTHERS GRANDMA! YO GREAT GRANDMAATHER! LIKE A SOMEBOADE! Owner: VIETNAMESE IS PEICE OF SHIT!! U LISTEN?! YOU KNOW ENGLISH?! VIETNAMESE IS PIECE OF SHIT! OK?! Buk: No you fuck you, fuck you bic! I- I shove- Owner: FUCK ALL OF VIETNAM! OKAY?! FUCK VIETNAMESE! YOU KNOW BYE BYE, OKAY?! Buk: I shove fortune cookies up your ass! I shove fortune cookie up your ass. Owner: YOUL ISLE OH BOH WAA! (Hangs up) Buk: DAH NO MADE DE HAAAA! Ownage: '''*laughs* Trivia *This video is Ownage Pranks' most viewed video. At the end of 2015, the original had over 11.5 million views, while the animated version had over 17 million. Category:Videos Category:2008 videos